1. Field of the Invention
This description is applicable to a ventilation assembly for a stator ring designed to transport a gas at a given temperature to a turbomachine stator ring in order to adjust its diameter and the clearance between it and the ends of the rotor blades turning in it.
2. Discussion of the Background
This type of ventilation assembly is frequently used in turbojets and consists of pipes with several different branches, the ends of which are provided with drillings to blow gas and particularly air at a large number of points judiciously distributed around the ring. Terminal pipes are very frequently manifolds passing around the rings in the form of an arc of a circle and enclosing part of their perimeter. Frequently, the gas is also blown in the axial direction on the outer ribs of the ring rather than on the ring itself such that the diameter is controlled by these ribs that are more rigid and therefore govern the deformations of the ring itself.